Harry Potter Through The Glass
by Kyuubi08
Summary: Sirius is saved at the Ministry of Magic by Harry, giving Dumbledore a chance to get Sirius pardoned. HArry is now moving in with Sirius, and has plans to spend a bit of time with Susan over the Summer. Harry/Susan Ron/Hermione UP FOR ADOPTION


Sirius grinned at Harry just as a beam of red light shot out of the tip of Bellatrix's wand and struck Sirius in the chest. Sirius went flying into the air straight towards the Veil. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. He did not want this to happen again. Not after he failed Cedric last year.

Quickly thinking, he shouted the first spell that came to his mind. "Accio Sirius." Sirius' body seemed to stop in midair and go flying into Harry, sending them both flying across the room. Looking down to his godfather's face he saw that he was alright. He strained with all of his might and pushed Sirius off of him, just as he saw Bellatrix running for the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

He started to run after hearing Neville and Ginny yelling at him to stop. He wanted to stop the woman that had nearly killed his godfather, the closest thing he had to family. He wanted to give Neville the satisfaction that the woman who had tormented his parents was going to get his own just rewards. He thought of all of the people that this witch had harmed, and he wanted justice.

He saw her clearly up in fron of him, just about to reach the golden statue, and sent a jelly-legs jinx at her, hitting her square in the back. He heard his voice, twirled around and deflected the spell.

"Oh look who it is. Little baby Potter. And how does it feel to know that your godfather rests beyond the veil, hmm? Knowing that what goes in never comes out," Bellatrix taunted the young wizard.

Harry grinned at her. "If you would have stuck around Bella, you know that he is a live and well. What to tell your master when he learns that you can't even dispose of him?"

Bellatrix snarled in fury. "You lie Potter! I know he was headed through the veil! I saw his body flying there myself! There's no way that you could have saved him."

Harry's grin widened. "Ever hear of a summoning charm? It works wonders, it really does Bella. It even works on humans. You should try it sometime."

Bella's eyes darkened. "It doesn't matter if the blood traitor is alive or not. We only came for the prophecy, which you still have. Accio Prophecy."

Harry shook his head when the spell reproduced no results. "The prophecy's smashed. You'll get nothing more than broken glass."

"Lies! Give it to me! Accio Prophecy, ACCIO PROPHESY!"

"Don't waste your breath," Harry yelled at the dark witch. "He can't here you from here."

Can't I, Potter?" said a high cold voice. "Are you satisfied Bella?" She turned around and saw Voldemort there himself.

"Master," she whispered. "Is what he's been saying true?"

The Dark Lord nodded. "Every word. If you had kept a calm head and used a bit of Legilimency you could have seen it yourself. The boy has zero Occlumency shields, regardless of the attempts that have been made."

He turned to Harry. "And I must you congratulate you Mr. Potter. You have done well tonight. I never thought that you or your friends would leave here tonight alive, as well as doing a thing that so few wizards have ever done in there lives; making Bella mad and not dieing at her hand. Unfortunately for you, that luck here is about to run out." He held his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light filled the hall, leaving Harry with no way out. He went to duck down, but was stopped as a hand caught him around the waist and was gone from the sight in the swirl of a purple cloak. As his vision cleared, he saw him looking up into the half moon spectacles of Albus Dumbledore. The professor looked down into the emerald eyes of the boy and smiled.

He straightened, and looked at Voldemort. There was no sign of a twinkle in his eyes tonight. No sign of the grandfatherly headmaster. Tonight he was here for one purpose, to stop Tom Riddle.

"It was foolish for you to come tonight Tom. The aurors are already on their way here."

"By the time those incompetent buffoons get here, I will be gone, and you will be dead!" Voldemort spat at the elderly man. He shot a Killing Curse at Dumbledore, and the battle had begun.

The ensuing battle was nothing short of a wonder. The sheer amount of magic in the room was breath taking, with the complexity of the spells that both wizards were using. As the battle was nearing the climax, Voldemort began to taunt Dumbledore.

"Out of all of the spells that you have used tonight old man, none of them were shot at me with the intent to kill. Can't find the cold hearted killer in you?"

"On the contrary, Tom. There are other ways to destroy a man, as we both know. And I must admit, ending your life does not satisfy me."

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.

"Your arrogance has not changed since you last lost your body has it? Death is only the beginning of the journey of life. And you are afraid Tom, more so than any one I have ever met. In that aspect, Harry is a stronger wizard than you."

Voldemort smiled. "Not of afraid of death you say?" He turned and looked at Harry straight in the eye. He felt as if he no longer had any control over his body. And then the pain started. It was total agony. His bones felt as if they where on fire. He let out an ethereal scream.

It was then that he spoke, but it wasn't Harry that was speaking. It was Voldemort. "Kill me Dumbledore. IF you kill Harry, I will die as well."

Dumbledore shook his head at the arrogance of Tom. Did Tom really expect him to kill Harry? He looked at the body of the boy and spoke, "Harry, I know that you can hear me in there. Everyone tonight has survived. They are waiting for you. Look."

He gestured around to the atrium and he saw that it was filled with people. With agony in every movement, he gazed around, and saw all of his friends, injured, but very much alive. He saw the Order of the Phoenix. He saw the Ministry of Magic filled with its employees. And then from behind him he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sirius.

Compassion for all of the people in the room quickly overwhelmed the teenager. He heard Voldemort shriek and he felt the evil mind withdraw from his head. The agony slowly stopped, but he still felt sore from the whole ordeal.

Voldemort stepped back. He heard the sound of several voices quickly reciting the incantation for and Anti-Disapparation Jinx. "Bella, we are leaving," and with two cracks they disapparated.

Dumbledore sighed, and walked over to Harry and Sirius. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded, but couldn't find the strength to speak. He heard a voice that sounded familiar and saw Amelia Bones standing in the middle of the atrium shouting orders at the aurors and them moving to get their jobs complete. After all of the directions where taken care of, she walked over to the small group.

"Dumbledore, you have a lot of explaining to do on what you ware doing here in the ministry alone with Sirius Black."

Dumbledore nodded. "That I do Amelia, and I can devote you exactly one hour of my time, which by then I would hope that we have a full pardon for Mr. Black here for his wrongful incarceration." Amelia sighed. This was shaping up to be a long night.

Dumbledore picked up a piece of the statue, pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus." The rock glowed blue, and then faded. "He handed the rock to Harry and Sirius, and said to Amelia, "I'm sending Harry and his godfather back to Hogwarts. If you still see the need to arrest Mr. Black, you will find him in my office." He turned his attention back to Harry. "I will be back in exactly one hour Harry. Wait for me there with Sirius. We have much that we need to discuss."

Harry felt the familiar jerk of a hook behind his nostril and was gone from the Ministry of Magic.

**x-M-x-O-x-M-x **

****

The next morning brought Harry a multitude of feelings, soreness being the number one. But the top one was the signed notice that Dumbledore had brought back with him that night declaring Sirius a free man, so for the time being Sirius was doing the one thing that had been denied him for the longest time: pranking. It was if the Weasley twins had never left.

The last week of school sped by. With classes practically over, the last big event was the end of year feast. With nearly nothing to do, Harry spent most of the time in the hospital wing visiting Ron, who had gotten the worst damage at the ministry. The brains had left a residual memory on Ron that would never go away. The pus side of it was some of it was for the better.

On the last day of school Harry was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall, lost in his thought when he bumped into someone, knocking all of the stuff from their hands. Mumbling apologies, he bent down and started to help pickup their stuff. He grabbed a book at the same time they did, and he finally looked into the blue eyes of Susan Bones.

"Oh, sorry Susan. I didn't see where I was going," Harry said.

Susan shook her head. "Don't worry about it Harry. I'm equally as guilty. I was just helping Luna find her stuff that was stolen this year. I can't believe the nerve of those Slytherins."

He nodded. "It does always seem to come from them. I think their mad because Dumbledore's back."

He picked up some of the things and walked with Susan up to a class room where Luna was packing her items.

"Here you go Luna," Susan told her, putting the various objects next to he trunks. She smiled at her, and began to help her pack the trunks. Harry stepped next to her and also started to help.

Twenty minutes later, with the extra help, Luna was packed up. "Than you Susan, Harry," she said dreamily." she tapped the trunk and said, "Locomotor Trunk," and left the room, leaving Harry and Susan in the room.

"So Harry, do you have any plans for the summer?" Susan asked him.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to be moving in with my godfather as soon as he is able to find a better house. He has one, and I want to go back to the Dursley's, pack up and leave as soon as possible."

Susan nodded. "I remember Auntie telling me that he was framed, but she never mentioned why. Do you know Harry?"

Once again he nodded, and quickly explained all that had occurred to Sirius. When he was finished telling her, she heard the rumple of students coming out of the Great Hall.

The two walked to the door together, and stopped at the entrance. "Harry, sometime this summer would you like to go to Diagon Alley or come over to my house? I'm sure Auntie wouldn't mind."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that." The two waved good bye to each other, and headed to their Common Rooms.

**x-M-x-O-x-M-x **

The ride home was rather uneventful. Malfoy thought that it would be a good idea to try to curse Harry, but made the mistake of doing in the carriage that was full of DA members. They were cursed so many times that by the time Susan had shot of the last Stunner, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looked nothing more than slugs in school robes. Thinking to add even more insult to injury, Hermione Transfigured all three of them to look like ferrets, and let them loose.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled up to platform 9¾, Harry saw a sight that he had wanted to see for the longest time. He saw Sirius standing at the platform, along with the rest of the Order. Gathering his things he walked off to the train, various members of the DA yelling at him, wishing him a Happy Holiday.

He felt a quick tap on his shoulder, and saw Susan standing right behind him. "Hey Harry, can you owl me when you move in with your godfather."

Harry nodded as they were pushed towards the exit. When they finally got off of the train, she gave him a hug, and Harry was shocked at the suddenness of it. He returned the hug, blushing. Susan smiled, released the hug, and walked over to her aunt.

Still blushing, he walked over to Sirius, who quickly noted the blush. Feeling some good natured teasing was in order, he asked, "Harry, who was that witch you were hugging? Do we need to have to talk when we get home?"

Harry's blush deepened even further. "It's nothing like that Sirius."

Sirius smile became even more evil as he saw that Harry was still staring at Susan. "Than I take it that you are staring at nothing than right?"

Harry quickly turned around and heard Sirius laughing loudly. "Come on Harry. We need to get to the Muggle's by nightfall to get your things," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Together they walked to the barrier, pulling his school things on a cart. When the passed through the barrier, he saw that his aunt and uncle were standing right outside, looking uncomfortable with the sheer amount of people that were coming out of the barrier. Uncle Vernon saw Harry, and said, "Let's go boy."

Sirius held up a hand. "I'm sorry if we have never been introduced before. I'm sure that Harry has mentioned me, but I am his godfather."

Uncle Vernon's normal red face became bleach white, as he realized at whom this was. "Who have some nerve coming out of hiding Black."

Sirius growled, "If you haven't heard, I have been cleared of all charges. With this, I am doing something that you will be glad to hear about. Harry no longer has to live on your premises. He will be moving as soon as we return to your house for his things. I have orders from Dumbledore that he will need to visit your house once more, and you never have to see him again."

He got in Vernon's face and said, "Be grateful that I'm in a happy mood, or else you would've been hexed by now." He glanced at Harry than smiled. "Shall we?"

Harry grinned. The ride home was going to be very interesting.

**x-M-x-O-x-M-x **

**YAY!! Finally did some major update to Through the Glass. I didn't like the way the old one was flowing, and felt that it needed more work. The old chapter will be used, but fixed to work with the story. I am going to need a beta soon to check my work. I don't care if your grammar is good, I just need input, and an idea of how the story flows and what can be improved. REVIEW!!! **

**Some of you might have noticed im shipping Harry/Susan. Why? Go here because I agree with everything they say. **


End file.
